1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors, more specifically defined as card edge connectors or card-receiving devices used in but not limited to the computer industry. More specifically, the invention relates to Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) connectors. The PCI standard specifies a computer bus for attaching peripheral devices to a computer motherboard. These devices can either take the form of an integrated circuit fitted onto the motherboard itself (known as a planar device) or an expansion card that fits into a socket or connector. The PCI bus is the most common expansion bus in modern PCs but it also appears in many other computer types. The PCI specification covers the physical size of the bus (including wire spacing), electrical characteristics, bus timing, and protocols. Typical PCI cards used in PCs include: network cards, sound cards, modems, extra ports such as USB or serial, TV tuner cards and disk controllers. Depending on the desired complexity and functionality of the card, the thickness of the PCI card may vary from the nominal value documented in the specification to a value that exceeds that value. Since PCI connectors are fabricated based on the nominal tolerance range in the specification, highly complex cards cannot be accommodated by standard PCI connectors. Hence, there exists a need in the industry for a universally adaptable PCI connector that can accept PCI card thicknesses that exceed the thickness outlined in the PCI specification.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known today that various types of cards having different functional purposes (for example, network cards, sound cards, modems, extra ports such as USB or serial, TV tuner cards and disk controllers), different shapes, and different dimensions are in widespread use. To improve their usability, these cards are manufactured to an existing PCI standard that defines the physical card dimensions. Unfortunately, as card complexity increases, card thickness also increases, often to the point where the PCI specification is violated. In order for a system designer to use such a card, a custom connector would be required which is most often cost prohibitive.
This invention relates to a contact edge card connector engineered to facilitate perpendicular PCI card mating in space-critical applications. These card edge connectors are a type of electrical connector widely used in the electronics industry. A card edge connector receives a printed circuit board (PCB), typically a PCI card, having a mating edge and a plurality of contact pads adjacent to the edge. Such edge connectors have an elongated housing defining an elongated receptacle or slot for receiving the mating edge of the board. The PCI connector pins are generally in pairs for engaging the contact pads on opposite sides of the PCI card. The mating edge board or card is commonly called the “daughter” board, and the board to which the connector is mounted is commonly called the “mother” board. Often there is limited room above the PCB to mount the conventional card edge connector to the motherboard making a right angle mounting of the card edge connector desirable for use with peripherals and add-on cards. Additionally, conventional PCI card edge connectors are limited to the thickness of the card they will accommodate, whereas the disclosed invention will accommodate card edges with various thicknesses.
In view of the major drawbacks of the above card edge connectors, the inventors have made diligent studies and effort to provide a single card edge connector structure with a more universal connector with unique adjustable spring-biased pins and a cavity device to accommodate card edges or card edge adapters of various sizes in thicknesses or outer dimensions.